


Liebe

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Reflection, Sad, once again i bring thee Dysfunctional Brotherly Bonds, what is UP folks fiends and fellas, yall are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Had Silvestro lived, and grown, maybe - maybe - he would have seen it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Liebe

Silvestro didn’t love him.

Not in a way anybody, the two of them in the first place, could understand.

Silvestro never loved him in a kind, brotherly sense. He’d never loved him in a rough brotherly sense either, or a distant sense, or an annoyed sense, or a quiet, sometimes angry, sometimes tired sense. Silvestro had never loved anybody in any of those ways, not even himself. A narcissist, that he was; but not enough to make a flower bloom on his grave.

More important than love was value, and he had hoarded it all in his own person, stripping it away from all those around him, and from his twin especially.

Silvestro didn’t know - how could he have ever known - but he loved his brother.

Somewhere, deep inside his small, rusted, crumpled heart, he had loved him.

He would have never understood it.

His love was… A pityful one.

It was that small part of him that could never allow him to kick his brother out.

The part that sunk its nails into the langly empty husk of a body hard enough to leave marks and dragged it around wherever they went, terrified by the idea that that grotesque copy could have left and gone away.

The part that was still a five year old child abandoned in an empty room.

Alone with his brother.

It was a possessive, latent love that Silvestro was quick to subconsciously rationalize. It was not love, it couldn’t be; he kept him around to feed his ego, his megalomania. He kept him around so that he could always have an example of his opposite: a putrid swamp-dwelling monster unfit for greatness, for respect, for value.

Had Silvestro lived, and grown, maybe - maybe - he would have seen it.

He would have noticed how it wasn’t just superiority complex.

He would have started yearning for… something.

Some sort of contact, of closure.

Some sort of bond.

Trying to repair what he’d spent years upon years meticulously breaking and grinding into translucent, fine, metallic dust.

If only.

Eska had stopped believing his brother could love him many, many years ago.

He wished he had learned to stop loving him sooner.


End file.
